


All's Fair

by anemptymargin



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's fair in the game of 'Not It'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> For [Muir's drabble tree](http://afullmargin.livejournal.com/199705.html).

“Well one of you is going to have to…”

“Not it!” Shawn shouted before Henry could even finish his sentence.

Gus frowned; “Dude, he could have been saying ‘one of you is going to have to eat the rest of this pie’.”

Shawn raises an eyebrow at his father; “Conditional, not it unless it involves pie.”

“You can’t have a conditional ‘not it’.” Henry shook his head; “You know the rules specifically state once you’ve said it, you can’t take it back.”

“What about the qualified take backsies clause of 1997?”

“Shawn, that clause is only for adults. Pie, Gus?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
